overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pe Riyuro
Pe Riyuro (ペ・リユロ) is the tribal chieftain of the Quagoa. Appearance Personality Pe Riyuro is a kind and understanding king who takes his role seriously. He does not simply punish those who failed him but would take measures to learn from mistakes and consider any information obtained from such mistakes to be the cornerstone of a future victory. Background Pe Riyuro is considered to be a great unifier of the Quagoa race. After discovering an abandoned dwarven city, he gathered the clans there and formed a monster-fighting units, using dwarven prisoners to develop agriculture and animal husbandry. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc With the entire race gathered behind his back, Pe Riyuro advanced towards the palace where Olasird'arc Haylilyal and his brood dwell. Before they could reach the building they found themselves surrounded by unknown mist. The army of 60,000 strong gave him confidence that they would be able to stand up to any opposition. Then, two figures appeared from within the palace. They were Shalltear Bloodfallen and Aura Bella Fiora. Having known of Yozu's encounter with the Death Knights, he approached the two warily. Shalltear and Aura gave him an ultimatum and declared that they had been sent to let the Quagoa know that they were to be taken to the Sorcerer Kingdom. However, only a number 4,000 each from the male and female population and 2,000 children would be given such privilege while the rest would be eradicated. Riyuro instinctively knew this was neither a bluff nor the words of madmen. Then, Shalltear took to the sky and the massacre began. Each of her strike sent tens of Quagoa flying through the air, their bodies torn to pieces and their flesh and blood rained down on the nearby Quagoa. Trapped inside an unknown dimension and facing an enemy none of the Quagoa could hope to win against, Riyuro gathered all the Red and Blue Quagoa and sent the elite troops into engaging the overpowering enemy with a heavy heart. Watching his troops cut down, he sent another order to the rest of his troops; select two thousand from their children and kill the rest. When they had gone to carry out his order, Riyuro broke down in tears as he who had been revered as the greatest king of the race bore witness of the greatest genocide of his people but his self wailing and cry of despair were drowned by the cries of death coming from the executed children. As Riyuro was finally brought forth to Ainz Ooal Gown, he could only bow his head in eternal servitude. Abilities and Powers Pe Riyuro is a level 38 warrior. Known Racial Levels * Quagoa (10) * Quagoa Lord (10) Known Classes * Emperor (Common) (2) * Monk (6) * Ki Master (4) Abilities * Rallying Cry Relationships Yozu Yozu was one of Riyuro’s top men, who leads the vanguard which is an elite group of Quagoa invading the Dwarf Kingdom. Ainz Ooal Gown Olasird'arc Haylilyal Trivia Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Beastmen Category:Quagoa Category:Warriors Category:Chieftain Category:Emperors Category:Monks Category:Ki Masters Category:Nazarick